britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
David Pugh
]]David Pugh is a British comics artist and writer, best known for his work on ''Sláine in 2000 AD, which he began drawing in 1984 after writer Pat Mills discovered him working on Captain Classified: Star Ranger for the weekly Glamorgan Star. His work on Sláine stories Time Killer and Tomb of Terror led to his becoming one of Fleetway's top artists in boys' adventure comics, working on strips such as Loner (in Wildcat) and various M.A.S.K stories written by Peter Milligan, as well as Dan Dare in the revived Eagle. He went on to work for a number of American publishers including AC Comics and Tekno Comix, as well as providing the colour and 3D computer effects for the Scorer strip in the Daily Mirror. He has also worked in the gaming industry and on children's books. David Pugh’s first novel DHARMA SUTRA is published in paperback ISBN 9781788488037, hardback ISBN 9781788488044 and ISBN 9781788488051 Kindle e-book by Austin Macauley and was released June 2019.https://www.austinmacauley.com/book/dharma-sutra A book for those who want to celebrate the gift of sexual expression and learn that they do not have to die to experience Heavenly bliss. Those who want a guide to liberating their souls while enjoying their Earthly bodies. Anyone who wants to soar through the cosmos, questioning the true nature of the Universe should read DHARMA SUTRA. Jeffrey Dharma and Remus Jallow, a Gambian palm tapper are in India on a search for Cosmic Love, in the aftermath of a bloody clash in West Africa between Jeff’s wife and a people trafficker. Jeffrey and Remus eventually find the woman who helps them on the path to sexual enlightenment and the truth of creation. They are guided by a charismatic ageless man who they think may be the real Jesus. The Indian sequences in the book were written on location in Orissa over a three month period this year. David travelled in many parts of Africa and India and most of the characters in DHARMA SUTRA are drawn on real people he met. This is especially so when it comes to the Remus Jallow character, his name has been changed but meeting with him in West Africa in December 2001 did change the course of David’s life. The idea for the book came to him when I met an Indian sadhu in Pushkar, Rajasthan in 2004, he could have been the twin of his Gambian friend. The moment of enlightenment in the Jagannath temple on Puri beach, December 2011 brought him a new perception, leading to the creation of his alter ego, Jeffrey Dharma. Watch David's talk about DHARMA SUTRA by following the YouTube link below. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wc9RNEdv-So&feature=youtu.be Pugh had also been design consultant for Holiday World International Travel and Oberland Holidays since 1979. This work helped fund his travels taking him into the homes of many deprived families and becoming long term friends with many of them. He is now the founder of Bus Fare, a charity set up to help migrant workers and refugees reunite with their families. He now lives in Thailand and has helped two migrant workers to return to their home village in Phetchabun province. Bus Fare funds have helped the to become more self-sufficient, growing their own produce and has provided them with a small truck to help their growing projects. Category:Comics Artists Category:Comics Writers Category:Comics Letterers